


The Chupacabra

by Cowboysandcannolis



Series: Adventures in Mythology [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A Few Tense Moments, More Festive Drabble, Mostly Fluff, Other, chupacabra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: A desperate farmer pleads for your assistance to rid him of a monster that is sucking dry his cattle on the edge of the swamp. You and Bill get more than you bargained for...





	The Chupacabra

“You-uh- You sure none of what he said was true?” Bill whispered in your ear as the two of you made your way through the dark, humid swamp. Your eyes were wide and searching for any slight movement in the dim, your rifle held to your chest. Bill stayed in very close proximity as you carefully picked your way through the underbrush, so as not to trip and make extra noise. You know the other men at camp would tease him horribly about the way he almost clung to you, but frankly, you couldn’t blame him. 

Earlier that day the two of you had been in a Saint Denis saloon, content to peacefully drink the day away. That was when a farmer burst into the saloon, shouting about a massive beast that had sucked dry the blood of his meanest bull. That wasn’t something you heard everyday, even more interesting was the hefty reward he offered to whoever would kill the monster. That kind of price tag attached meant that you at least had to try. 

So here you two fools were, in the swamp at night, looking for whatever had slain the man’s cattle. 

“I’m sure-“ You whispered to your companion, carefully side stepping a gnarled, rotten log. 

“It must have been a bear...and you and I both know there aren’t any grizzlies this far south, so it’s a little black bear that we’re looking for.” 

Bill grunted as his boot sunk deep into a particularly muddy spot.  
“Well, Javier said it was a...Chup....Chepa....” Bill’s frustration took over, his face growing hot with embarrassment. “You know!” He finally snapped, mentally cursing himself for shouting a moment later. 

“Shh!” You hissed, freezing up. Nothing in the swamp seemed to care about the noise, as silenced answered his outburst. Or so it seemed. 

“Javier was just trying to scare you, now-“

Prior to leaving for the swamp Javier was more than happy to spin for you the terrible tale of the massive, buffalo sized, vampiric beast that prowled in Mexico. It devoured cattle, sheep and even humans. Why couldn’t it move a little father North?he had gleefully proposed. You knew that unnerved Bill and frankly you felt the same. But with such a payout on the line...Your fear was shoved aside. 

A bloodcurdling, two toned howl and screech pierced the air and your blood turned into ice despite the suffocating heat. Every frog and cricket in the swamp instantly silenced. What fools you were indeed. 

The hair on your arm was standing up on end and your mouth struggled to find words.  
“B-Bill...what was that?” To hell with being brave, you had never been so overwhelmed with fear in your life. Perhaps it was a creature you were unfamiliar with...  
From what you could see of Bill in the darkness he didn’t look like he felt much braver than you did. 

The original call had come from the North West, now there was a much closer growl from dead north. 

“Y-Y-YN? If we die....I love ya...I really do!” Bill’s strong forearm wrapped around your shoulders. That was the first time he ever said I love you...And what a time to say it. 

About ten feet in front of you the beast stepped into a patch of moonlight that managed to slip between the thick canopy of tree tops above you. It was larger than any wolf you had ever seen, more along the lines of a black bear. It’s skin was an ugly, wrinkled grey and hairless, besides the midnight hair the grew up the ridge of it’s neck. Massive, sharp white teeth, outlined by moist, wet gums made you gulp and those horrible ruby eyes...  
“I love you too, Bill.” You admitted with a shiver as you stared eye to eye with the monster, as it slowly inches closer.  
It was time to fight or run and there was no way in hell you were doing the latter. Your pistol was out of your holster in miraculous time, just as the Chupacabra leapt towards you. You unloaded an entire round into his skull and you weren’t certain even that would stop him. The creature fell with a heavy thud into the thick mud and you exhaled heavily with relief.  
“Shit!” Bill squawked in surprise, still holding you awfully close as he peered down at the creature that laid close to your boots.  
“Yeah, shit...” You grinned, still riding on your little kick of adrenaline. You had brought down the mythical, bloodthirsty Chupacabra!  
“Well let’s skin this thing and...Oh, uh- sorry...” Bill had forgotten that he had you all wrapped up in his arms, now he seemed quite bashful as he released you from his grip.  
“Hey, Bill?” You kneeled down in the mud, removing your knife. “I meant what I said, you know...”

A YEAR LATER 

“And that’s how we first got together.” Bill declared proudly, giving your waist a prideful squeeze from where you sat on his lap. The rest of the gang, gathered round the fire had a collective, wide eyed moment...before they burst into fits of laughter. Some even into hysterics.  
Bill’s face quickly fell, eyes growing wide. “But it’s true!!” He defended passionately, he probably would have taken to his feet if you weren’t sitting in his lap.  
“Yeah right, Williamson.” Javier purred, grinning ear to ear. He was hugging his own side to keep the pain at bay from laughing so hard.  
“And (she’ll/he’ll) fall in love with me when we go vampire hunting! Ha!”  
The gang snickered alongside the Hispanic man as Bill’s frown became deeper set, you could feel his pulse thundering from where you held his hand.  
“But I can prove it! We kept the-“  
“Bill.” You turned around, looking up into his deep brown eyes, giving him a pleading look.  
“If they don’t believe us, that’s fine. It will be our secret then..”  
And your secret it did stay. The pelt from the legendary Chupacabra would remain carefully tucked away in a chest for many many years. Every few years, around the same date in October, the two of you would take out the pelt, fondly recalling your adventure and the first night you admitted your life long love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky Halloween feels and more love for dear Bill! I hope you all enjoyed this one and please let me know if you did! Feel free to join me on Tumblr at Cowboysandcannolis! Take care, Cowpokes and have a wonderful Halloween season!


End file.
